An Retribution For Nee-chan
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Naruto telah lama berpisah sengan kakaknya -Naruko-, setelah berbulan - bulan mencarinya, Naruto menemukan bahwa Naruko -kakaknya- diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh orang - orang yang ada di istana Uchiha. Kini Naruto bersumpah akan menuntut balas dendam dengan cara masuk ke ke istana tersebut dan menghancurkan orang - orang yang telah menyakiti Naruko. Warn : SasuFemNaru


**Disc : **

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : **

**SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku slight GaaFemNaru**

**Author : **

**Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Genre : **

**Romance, Adventure, Tragedy, Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : **

**M**

**Warn : **

**AU, OOC, Fem Naruto, BASED ON TRUE STORY! I REPEAT, BASED ON TRUE STORY...**

**DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ**

* * *

Saking gx semangetnya, sampai - sampasi Ryn jadi males lanjutin fict _**My Guardian Angel (MGA)**_ dan malah lari buat Fict baru..

LoL,, ngomong - ngomong, jangan ditiru ya xD

Well.. hope you like it :3

* * *

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

Sang mentari telah menunjukan betapa gagahnya dirinya. Ia menebarkan cahayanya yang begitu menghangat.

**CUP...**

Gaara mengecup lembut kening Naruko.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Aku ingin menjaga Ibu." Jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksa." Gaara menaiki kudanya. "Kau baik-baiklah, Hime."

Naruko hanya mengangguk. Gaara dan para pasukannya pun berangkat dan meninggalkan istana.

Naruko menghela nafas dan menatap datar kepergian suaminya. Sebenarnya... Naruko tidak mencintai Gaara, dia hanya di bawa oleh Ayahnya Gaara dan kemudian dijodohkan dengan Gaara.

**#FLASHBACK_ON**

Naruko lahir dari keluarga yang kaya pada tahun 183, putri pertama dari Gubernur wilayah Hebei bernama Zhen Yi. Naruko memiliki saudara kembar, yakni Naruto... Adik kecilnya.

Naruko dan Naruto sudah menjadi anak yatim saat umur mereka menginjak 2 tahun, di saat perang saudara melanda diakhir masa Dynasty Suna yang saat itu berkuasa.

Akibat perang saudara, kemiskinan dan kelaparan melanda wilayah yang di pimpin oleh mendiang ayahnya (Minato). Karena keuanganan keluarga yang lebih mapan dari yang lainnya, mendorong keinginan Naruko untuk membantu rakyat sekitar untuk memerangi keterpurukan yang dialami selama perang berlangsung. Sehingga ia dan keluarganya mendapat pujian, kehormatan dan dijunjung tinggi oleh banyak orang.

Beberapa tahun setelah perang saudara, Kazekage yang saat itu menjabat sebagai laksamana yang memimpin provinsi Ji/Hebei, terkesima dan takjub melihat kecantikan dan kemolekan Naruko, yang memang saat itu menjadi primadona di provinsi Ji. Apa karena kecantikan membuat Kazekage menikahi Naruko? Ternyata tidak.

Bukan kazekage yang menikahi Naruko, tetapi anaknya, Gaara No Sabaku.

**#FLASHBACK_OFF**

Akhirnya Naruko dan Gaara pun resmi menikah 2 tahun yang lalu. Naruko sama sekali tidak mencintai Gaara, tetapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh, merutuki atau pun menyalahkan Kami-sama atas garis takdir yang dibuatkan Kami-sama untuknya.

Naruko selalu menerima takdirnya dengan lapang dada dan selalu percaya bahwa adanya kebahagiaan dibalik kesedihannya.

"Permaisuri Wenzhao, Yang Mulia Ratu sudah menanti anda." Ucap seorang dayang dibelakang Naruko.

Naruko berbalik dan menampilkan wajahnya yang manis dan ceria, bak hidup tanpa beban. Sampai kapan Naruko akan bertahan dengan 'topeng'nya itu?

Naruko mengangguk dan beranjak dari pintu gerbang ke ruang utama. Naruko berjalan dengan langkah lemah gemulainya yang anggun, bahkan tidak sedikit Naruko melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanannya.

Permaisuri Wenzhao, adalah nama lain yang diberikan oleh Kazekage kepada Naruko, yang berarti permaisuri yang merakyat dan tekun. Kazekage memberikan nama tersebut karena Naruko memang seorang gadis yang merakyat dan tekun.

Naruko telah sampai di ruang utama.

"Yang Mulia Ratu sedang menunggu Anda, Nona Wenzhao." Terang salah satu penjaga pintu kamar Ratu. "Silahkan." Ucapnya kembali sambil membuka pintu.

Naruko hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Semoga Yang Mulia Ratu panjang umur." Ucap Naruko sambil membungkukan badannya.

**XXX**

Beberapa orang berpakaian zirah lengkap tengah berkumpul dan memandangi sebuah peta yang berada di meja.

"Kita akan menyerang kerajaan Sabaku dari Utara, Barat, Selatan dan Timur." Jelas seseorang berambut panjang yang ia biarkan tergerai. "Pasukan penyerang kerajaan bagian barat, akan dipimpin oleh Sakon dan didampingi oleh Ukon. Pasukan penyerang kerajaan bagian selatan, akan dipimpin oleh Kimimaroo dan didampingi oleh Guren. Pasukan penyerang kerajaan bagian timur, akan dipimpin oleh Pain dan didampingi oleh Konan. Pasukan penyerang bagian utara, akan dipimpin oleh Kaisar Fugaku dan didampingi oleh Pangeran Sasuke." lanjutnya. "Untuk tambahan, kita akan memasang pasukan defensive untuk melindungi camp dan supply base kita." Tambahnya.

"Aku suka rencanamu, tapi aku ingin kerajaan itu rata dengan tanah." Ucap Fugaku datar.

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kita bisa membakar kerajaan itu." Balasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, buat kerajaan itu rata dengan tanah. Untukku." Perintah Fugaku tegas.

"Yes. Your highness!" Ucap mereka serempak.

**XXX**

Naruko tengah terlelap di kamarnya, raut wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat tengah beristirahat.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai terbuka dan menampilkan manik jernih berwarna Sapphire. Naruko tersentak bangun karena mendengar suara - suara keributan di luar dan di dalam istana.

"Yang Mulia Ratu." Naruko segera mendudukan dirinya diujung kasur dan mengambil beberapa kimono untuk menutupi kimono putih polosnya.

Naruko segera berlari keluar kamar dan membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.

"Permaisuri Wenzhao!" Panggil salah satu dayang.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruko dengan raut yang bingung karena begitu banyak teriakan dan... Ini seperti tengah perang.

"Kerajaan kita di serang, Nona! Kita sudah di kepung!" Jelasnya dengan nada yang takut.

"Kita harus lari, Nona!" Ucap salah satu dayang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu Suri?" Tanya Naruko sambil menatap nanar para dayangnya.

"Kami tidak tau... Nona." Kata mereka bersamaan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus selamatkan Ibu Suri!" Ucap Naruko sambil berlari menuju ruang utama kerajaan.

Naruko sudah menganggap Ibu Suri -ibu mertua- sebagai ibunya sendiri, maka dari itu... Dia tidak ingin ibu tercintanya terluka.

Naruko memacu kakinya agar lebih cepat, cepat dan cepat!

**BRAKKK...**

Naruko menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sesuatu yang berat jatuh. Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati tembok kerajaan yang kokoh itu runtuh. Manik Naruko sedikit melebar melihat tembok - tembok itu runtuh.

Naruko kembali memacu kakinya agar lebih cepat, suara gemuruh tembok runtuh pun terdengar. Namun, Naruko tidak peduli! Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah 'Selamatkan Ibu Suri!'.

**¤¤¤ Sasuke's PoV ¤¤¤**

Tembok - tembok pertahanan kerajaan Sabaku sudah mulai runtuh. Aku dan ayah segera memacu kuda kami menyusuri ke dalam istana untuk membunuh semua keturunan 'Sabaku'.

Untuk menambah serunya perang ini, kami membunuh setiap orang yang kami temui. Hn, tidak ada yang menarik.

"Arrgghhttt" Jerit seorang prajurit diambang kematiannya saat aku menebasnya. Hn, Begitu dramatik.

Aku dan ayahku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan megah, mungkin ini ruang utama. Well, tidak mudah untuk masuk kedalam sini karena para penjaga diluaran sana 'lumayan' banyak.

"Siapa kalian!" Teriak seseorang wanita kepada kami.

Aku perlahan mengalihkan pandangku pada wanita yang tengah menatap kami dengan kebencian. Aku terpaku sejenak karna kecantikannya.

Surai emasnya bak cahaya matahari, irisnya yang jernih bak sebuah batu Sapphire, kulitnya yang berwarna putih bak sebuah porlesen.

"Wah, wah, wah... Mengapa ada bunga matahari yang cantik di tempat sampah seperti ini?" Kataku.

"Diam! Kau pikir kau siapa berani berkata seperti itu!" Bentaknya. Hn, menarik.

Aku menyeringai dan menghampirinya. Aku menarik tangannya kasar, aku dapat mendengarnya merintih kesakitan. Sudah ku tetapkan, gadis ini, MILIKKU.

"Ayah..." Aku menatapnya.

"Hn." Ayah menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat nista ini.

"Kyaaaa!" Teriakan beberapa orang wanita terdengar memekakan telingaku.

"Ibu Suri! Ibu!" Teriak gadis berambut emas yang tengahku bawa. "Lepaskaaaann! Lepaskan akuu!" Teriaknya lagi, entah keberapa kalinya.

Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dan berusaha berlari kearah ruang utama. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Dia terus memberontak dan memukul - mukul tanganku, tapi aku tidak mengindahkan tindakan yang ia lakukan. Aku terus menyeretnya untuk ikut bersamaku.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap seorang lelaki dari kegelapan dengan nada yang geram.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap siapa yang datang. Perlahan, sinar rembulan menerpa rambutnya yang berwarna merah marun dan kulitnya yang pucat dan lingkaran di kedua matanya. Apa dia kekurangan jam tidur? Heh, konyol.

"Gaara!" Panggil gadis di sampingku dengan bahagianya yang membuatku ingin muntah.

"Kembalikan istriku." Ucapnya. Ouh, jadi gadis ini adalah istrinya. Pantas saja marah.

"Dia ada ditanganku, jadi... Dia milikku sekarang." Jawabku bangga. "Tapi, jika kau ingin mati. Aku dengan senang hati membantumu."

Aku menatap gadis berambut pirang disampingku. "Diam disini." Ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Tubuhnya gemetar saat menatapnya tajam, hm, gadis rapuh.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagiku, Gaara pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Gaara menatapku dengan kilatan kebencian di matanya. Dia berlari menerjangku dan menebaskan pedangnya padaku, tapi sebelum tebasan itu sampai padaku, aku sudah meloncat kebelakang dan langsung menebas lehernya dari belakang. Cih, dia lamban.

**Slaaashh...**

Darah segar berceceran dilantai koridor, lantai yang dulunya bersih kini terbanjiri oleh banjir darah -Sabaku-.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri dan bertumpu pada lututnya sambil mencengkram surai emasnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia mendongak dan perlahan merangkak mendekati tubuh Gaara dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya.

Belum sempat dia menyentuh tubuh lelaki ini, aku langsung menendang tubuh Gaara menjauh darinya.

Gadis berambut emas ini menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Aku berjongkok dan mencoba mensejajarkan tinggiku dengan tingginya. Beberapa tetes air mata tetap keluar dari sudut matanya, aku berusaha untuk menyapunya dengan jari tanganku...

**PLAKK...**

Dia menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kau... Kau..." Ia mendongak dan menatapku tajam, "KAU BAJINGAAAANN!" Teriaknya tepat di wajahku.

Aku berusaha menggenggam tangannya, tapi...

"Jangan... Jangan... Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriaknya seraya mencengkram surai emasnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Aku berdiri dan meraih tangannya kasar. "Bangun." Ucapku datar.

Ia menggeleng - geleng kepalanya dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tanganku.

Aku langsung menariknya dan menyeretnya, aku tidak peduli dengan rintih kesakitannya dan teriakannya.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAAANN! AKU INGIN GAARA! GAARA! TOLONG AKU!" Teriaknya.

Ck, rasanya darahku mulai mendidih. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya tajam.

Aku membantingkan tubuhnya ke tembok, dia benar - benar membuatku... Kesal...

Kulihat perlahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah dan mulai jatuh dilantai. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari sela - sela bibirnya. Aku menghampirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sejajar denganku yang berdiri dengan cara mencekiknya.

"Eekkk." Ia mencoba melepaskan cekikanku.

Aku melepaskan cekikanku dan membiarkan ia jatuh ke lantai. Hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin karena kepalanya terbentur kelantai?

"Dengar," Ucapku sambil menarik rambutnya kasar sampai membuatnya menjadi duduk. "Aku tidak suka kau memanggil dan menyebut nama, selain namaku." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Gaara." Gunamnya. Rasanya kepalaku seperti ingin meledak.

Dengan amarah yang meledak - ledak, aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil menarik rambutnya, menyeretnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan rintihan kesakitan yang ia alami karena aku menyeretnya dengan cara menarik rambutnya.

Ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal karena ia telah berani memanggil lelaki bajingan itu.

**¤¤¤ End of Sasuke PoV ¤¤¤**

**¤¤¤ Normal PoV ¤¤¤**

Sementara itu, di Provinsi Ji...

"Jadi paman tau?!" Tanya gadis bersurai matahari itu histeris.

Teuchi mengangguk sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang sikutnya. "Ya, dia sudah menikah."

"Hah!? Apa!? Menikah!? Sejak kapan!? Dengan siapa!? Kenapa Nee-chan tidak memberi tahuku!?" Teriak Naruto.

"Shhh! Naru-chan, pelankan suaramu!" Tegur Teuchi.

Mendengar teguran Teuchi, Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, "Gomen, ne, Nee-chan menikah dengan siapa!?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Dengan Gaara dari Suna." Jelas Teuchi. "Dia anak pertama dari Laksamana Kazekage lho!" Tambah Teuchi.

"Apa dia tampan? Apa dia baik?" Tanya Naruto bertubi - tubi.

"Tentu! Dia lelaki yang tampan, baik, dermawan dan bijaksana!" Jelas Teuchi kembali.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, sepertinya dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Nee-channya, karena Nee-channya sudah bertemu dengan lelaki yang tepat yang dapat menjaganya. "Syukurlah."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan hasil latihanmu selama 12tahun dengan Tuan Jiraiya-san, Naru-chan?" Tanya Teuchi.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Menyenangkan!"

**-Skip Time-**

"Terima kasih ya, Paman Teuchi-san!" Ucap Naruto sambil keluar dari kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

'Kerajaan Kazekage ya. Mungkin... Aku akan mengunjunginya.' Pikir Naruto.

**¤¤¤ beberapa hari kemudian ¤¤¤**

"Uchiha-san ku mohon, hentikan!" Mohon Naruko dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Naruko dengan kasar ke kasur yang ada di sampingnya.

"Diam! Yang kau perlu lakukan adalah melayaniku!" Perintah Sasuke sambil membuka sabuknya.

Ya, Sasuke dan Naruko telah resmi menikah 2 hari lalu. Walaupun Naruko dipaksa habis - habisan. Nasibnya sudah buruk sebelum bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu ini, menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Sekarang, nasibnya malah semakin buruk saat ia bertemu dengan Uchiha bungsu. Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat di masa lalunya, sehingga ia harus menderita seperti ini? Kenapa wajah moleknya malah menjadi malapetaka baginya?

**XXX**

"Selamat datang, Nona." Sambut semua dayang di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan sambil membungkuk, hormat.

Turunlah seorang wanita berambut soft pink beriris Emelard dari tandu dengan anggunnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit Kimono-nya agar tidak terjatuh saat menuruni tandunya.

"Di mana Sasuke?" Tanyanya kepada salah satu dayang sambil berjalan menuju istana.

"Sasuke-sama sedang bersama dengan permaisuri Wenzhao, Nona." Jelas dayang tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya.

Langkah wanita bersurai soft pink ini terhenti seketika setelah mendengar kata 'Permaisuri Wenzhao'. "Apa maksudmu?" Bentak Sakura sambil menatap dayang tersebut tajam.

Dayang tersebut bersujud di kaki Sakura, "Ampuni saya Nona, ampuni. Tuan Sasuke-sama telah menikah dengan seorang wanita dua hari yang lalu." Jelas dayang tersebut dengan nada yang ketakutan.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuatnya sedikit memutih dan berbuku - buku.

"Siapa si Wenzhao itu sebenarnya!" Bentak Sakura kepada para dayangnya.

Seluruh dayang pun ikut bersujud memohon ampun kepada Sakura. "Ampuni kami, Nona. Ampun!" Ucap para dayang bersamaan.

"Dia seorang wanita yang dibawa oleh Sasuke-sama beberapa hari yang lalu Nona, dan Tuan Sasuke-sama menikah dengannya dua hari yang lalu." Jelas salah satu dayang.

Sakura tidak terima! Dia adalah selir satu - satunya yang paling Sasuke sayangi, bagaimana bisa ada orang baru yang melangkahinya dan mengambil kursi permaisurinya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, sial.

"Antarkan aku ke kamar wanita bajingan itu!" Perintah Sakura kasar sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan setengah berlari. Pikirannya begitu di penuhi oleh rasa kesal dan amarah yang memuncak.

**-Skip Time-**

Sakura melangkah dengan kasarnya sehingga membuat suara debaman di lantai. Sakura berjalan dikoridor sambil mengepalkan tangannya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Langkah Sakura terhenti saat kedua penjaga di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut menyilangkan senjatanya.

"Minggir!" Perintah Sakura.

"Maaf nona kami tidak bisa. Kami di perintahkan oleh Sasuke-sama untuk menjaga pintu ini." Jelas penjaga tersebut.

"Aaaagghh!" Teriak Sakura geram sambil mendorong senjata tersebut.

Usaha Sakura pun berhasil, Sakura berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu ruangan dan membukanya dengan kasar. Sakura masuk ke dalam dan menuju pintu kamar. Sakura membukanya dengan kasar dan ia membeku seketika, maniknya membulat sempurana. Di sana, di atas kasur, ia tengah melihat Sasuke tengah bercinta dengan seorang wanita bersurai emas.

Dengan segala amarah yang memuncak, Sakura berjalan kearah kasur dan menarik rambut Naruko dengan kasarnya sampai Naruko terjatuh ke lantai.

"DASAR WANITA JALANG!" Teriak Sakura geram.

Sakura menendang perut Naruko, menendangnya dan menendangnya lagi. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari sudut bibir Naruko.

Para penjaga yang mencoba mengejar Sakura, kini menjauhkan diri. Karena tidak mau terkena imbasnya.

"Sakura! Hentikan!" Sasuke mencoba melerai Sakura yang terus menerus menendang perut Naruko.

"Tidak! Biarkan dia mati!" Teriak Sakura sambil terus mencoba menendang tubuh Naruko.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menjauhkan Sakura dari Naruko yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

"JELASKAN PADAKU SASUKE!? KENAPA KAU MENIKAH DAN MENJADIKANNYA SEBAGAI SEORANG PERMAISURI TANPA SEIZINKU!? JELASKAN!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya dengan cepat, "Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke datar sambil memyeret Sakura keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Naruko terbatuk - batuk dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Beberapa dayang pun masuk dan membantu Naruko.

"Anda tidak apa - apa, Nona Wenzhao?" Tanya salah satu dayang dengan nada yang khawatir.

Walaupun tubuhnya terasa kaku, Naruko mengangguk lemas.

Para dayang pun membantu membersihkan dan mengganti baju Naruko.

Di Suna...

Seorang bersurai emas tengah menunggangi seekor kuda. Surainya ia biarkan tergerai, membuatnya menari diudara.

Alisnya sedikit bertautan saat ia memasuki perbatasan menuju ke istana Kazekage. Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat pemandangan di sekitar istana Kazekage. Sejauh mata memandang, mayat - mayat prajuritlah yang ada di sekeliling Naruto. Banyak diantara mereka sudah tidak beranggotakan tubuhnya lengkap. Tanah yang harusnya berwarna cokelat, kini bak tersiram hujan darah... Tanah telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti hati Naruto. Pertanyaan 'Apa yang terjadi disini?' dan 'Apa Nee-chan baik-baik saja?' terus berputar bak kaset rusak di pikirannya saat ini.

Detak jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Dengan segala ketakutan yang ada, Naruto memacu kudanya untuk berlari lebih kencang, membiarkan surai emas sepahanya terbang bebas diudara.

Sesampainyanya di kerajaan Kazekage, wajah Naruto memucat pasi. Keringat dingin kecil dan besar membanjiri tubuhnya.

Naruto menuruni kudanya dan menatap heran serta tidak percaya pada istana yang ada dihadapannya. Istana yang seharusnya megah bak di surga, kini hanyalah sebuah bangunan hancur yang hampir rata dengan tanah. Asap tebal mengepul disekitar bangunan hancur tersebut.

Kaki Naruto terasa lemas. Tanpa Naruto sadari, ia berlutut memandangi bangunan tersebut. Cairan bening nan hangat turun menuruni pipinya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Nee-chan..." Gunam Naruto.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, seolah tidak terima.

**XXX**

Naruto berjalan gontai sambil menuntun kuda putihnya.

"Permaisuri Wenzhao!" Panggil Seseorang.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang yang terus berseru memanggil nama 'Permaisuri Wenzhao'.

"Permaisuri Wenzhao!" Panggil seseorang sambil memegang bahu Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mendongak memandang orang yang memegang bahunya dengan tatapan sendu dan maniknya yang sebam.

"Nona Wenzhao! Syukurlah anda selamat!" Orang tersebut berhambur memeluk Naruto, sedangkan ia... Menangis dalam diam.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan wanita tersebut dan berkata, "A-Aku bukan Permaisuri Wenzhao, maaf." Ucap Naruto dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan mulai menuntun kudanya kembali.

"Tunggu! Kau Permaisuri Wenzhao'kan!? Kau Lady Naruko'kan!? Apa pangeran iblis itu melakukan sesuatu pada Anda!?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil terus berlari menyelaraskan langkahnya agar selaras dengan langkah Naruto.

Tiba - tiba langkah Naruto terhenti saat mendengar nama kakaknya. Naruto menatap wanita di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau tau kakakku?! Kau tau Naruko-nee?!" Tanya Naruto.

"A-Anda... Bukan Lady Naruko?" Tanya balik wanita tersebut dengan nada yang heran.

"Aku saudari kembar Naruko-nee, aku adiknya! Apa kau tau di mana Naruko-nee?!" Tanya Naruko antusias.

"A... Aku..."

**XXX**

"...kuharap kau mengerti, Sakura." Jelas Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan itu sendiri.

Sakura menggigiti kuku jari tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Aarrgghhtt!" Teriak Sakura geram sambil mendorong sebuah meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya, membuatnya terjungkir dilantai.

Sakura mondar - mandir tidak karuan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tengah kebingungan, tidak bisa berfikir.

"Bagaimana ini..." Gunamnya.

'Sai!' Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepukkan ketangan kirinya.

'Benar! Sai... Sai... Sai dapat membantuku!' Pikir Sakura optimis. Sakura segera menuju keluar ruangan.

"Panggil Sai untuk menghadapku," Perintah Sakura kepada para prajuritnya. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura segera berbalik menuju ke ruangannya, namun, Sakura segera berbalik memandang kedua prajuritnya kembali dan berkata, "Ah... Dan itu... 'Perintah'."

"Yes, Milady."

**XXX**

Seorang pemuda bersurai ebony tengah menumpahkan tintanya ke kanvas agar tercipta sebuah karya yang baru. Garis demi garis ia pulaskan.

"Tuan," Panggil seorang prajurit sambil berdiri dengan lutut kirinya dan kaki kanannya di tekuk, tangan kanannya ia kepalkan yang ia rapatkan pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Hmm?" Sahut Sai tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan acara melukisnya.

"Nona Sakura memanggil anda agar segera menghadapnya." Jelas prajurit tersebut.

Sai menghentikan acara melukisnya dan menyimpan kuas tersebut. Sai menghela nafas berat, 'Pasti ada sesuatu.' Pikirnya.

Sai pun segera berdiri dan berjalan penuh wibawa menuju ruangan Sakura dan diekori oleh prajurit suruhan Sakura.

Sesampainya di ruangan Sakura...

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sai to the point saat ia berada di ambang pintu ruangan Sakura.

Sakura menyeruput teh yang berada di cangkir bermotif bunga Sakura dengan khidmatnya. Matanya ia pejamkan, mencoba menikmati dan meresapi teh yang tengah di tegaknya. "Duduklah," Perintah Sakura seraya menyimpan cangkirnya ke meja, "Kita punya banyak waktu." Lanjutnya sambil menuangkan teh yang berada di pochi ke cangkir kosong yang ada di hadapannya.

Sai pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke Sakura. Sakura menyerahkan sebuah cangkir yang telah diisi teh. Sai menerimanya dan mulai meminum teh tersebut dengan tenang.

Sai menyimpan cangkir tersebut ke meja. "Jadi...?"

"Kau tau wanita 'sialan' yang di bawa Sasuke tempo hari?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya yang ada di teh dalam cangkirnya.

"Ya," Jawab Sai simple.

Sakura menaruh cangkir yang ada di tangannya ke meja dan menatap datar Sai. "Aku ingin..."

**XXX**

"Aku saudari kembar Naruko-nee, aku adiknya! Apa kau tau di mana Naruko-nee?!" Tanya Naruko antusias.

"A... Aku..." Wanita tersebut memandangi Naruto dengan lekat, "Sebaiknya... Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol." Wanita tersebut menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke sebuah kedai.

Naruto mengikat kudanya terlebih dahulu di samping kedai agar tidak ada kabur. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kedai dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka duduki.

"Sebenarnya... Aku saksi hidup dari pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha," Terang wanita tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pembantaian?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap Naruto datar, "Dulu, Uchiha dan Sabaku adalah rekan... Namun, entah apa yang terjadi mereka kini bermusuhan," Wanita tersebut menghela nafas, "Sampai pada akhirnya Uchiha melancarkan serangan tanpa kami ketahui. Mereka menyerang istana kami dari bagian Utara, Timur, Selatan dan Barat, membuat kami tidak bisa kabur kemana pun. Sampai akhirnya aku di sembunyikan oleh Permaisuri Wenzhao, kakakmu." Wanita tersebut mulai terisak, kristal bening mulai menuruni pipinya yang putih.

"Lalu... Di mana kakakku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Se-Semua prajurit dan semua keturunan dari Sabaku... Telah... Dibantai habis," Wanita tersebut menangis.

Hati Naruto kini mencelos, seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas, kakaknya, Naruko... Apa dia masih ada? Apa dia masih hidup? Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan kukunya menancap tajam, "Kau... Kau bilang... Kau disembunyikan oleh kakakku, benar?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya dengan maniknya sebam, "Katakan... Di mana kakakku!?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit geram.

"Dia... Dia dibawa oleh para Uchiha itu..."

Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu wanita tersebut, "Kakakku... Masih... Hidup?" Tanya Naruto dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk kecil. Naruto segera berlari keluar kedai dan melepaskan talian kudanya. Naruto menaiki kuda tersebut dan mulai memacu kudanya menuju kearah Timur.

"Tolong selamatkan Nona Wenzhao!" Teriak seorang wanita.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wanita tersebut tengah melambaikan tangannya, Naruto mengangguk kecil.

'Kakak... Tunggulah aku. Akan kupastikan kau akan ku keluarkan dari neraka yang membelenggumu!' Batin Naruto.

'AKU BERJANJI.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Kritik dan Saran diterima, tetapi/asal yang membangun ^^,,**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
